


Excruciating

by sobbinghalo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emetophilia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Violence, i’m going to hell for this, some people write horrific violence??? to cope???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbinghalo/pseuds/sobbinghalo
Summary: Flug fucks up, and Black Hat tortures him using some non-traditional methods. Extreme agony and mental anguish ensues.This is NOT meant to be shippy, I just wrote this to vent.





	Excruciating

Flug yelped as Black Hat dragged him by the collar of his shirt into the bathroom, tossing him in the general direction of the toilet before slamming and locking the door behind him. Flug’s heart was thumping in his chest, the blood rushing to his ears and drowning out Black Hat’s footsteps as he approached. The demon’s face was contorted into an enraged scowl, practically frothing at the mouth with absolute fury. 

“I gave you one fucking order, Flug! How hard is it to obey one simple request?” 

He spat, saliva spewing out of his mouth and spraying all over the cowering scientist. 

“I-I-I’m sorry!” 

He spluttered, his body beginning to shake as Black Hat reached back to strike him. The demon’s clawed hand collided with his masked face, tearing holes into the paper bag he used to conceal himself. 

“You’re damn well going to be!” 

Black Hat roared, gripping Flug’s shirt front in a tight fist. 

“Please, n-no, no!” 

Was all Flug could manage, making a feeble attempt to shield his face with his hands. Black Hat aggressively grabbed Flug’s chin in his hand, tearing him out of his defensive stance and forcing him to make eye contact. 

“What did I ask of you, Flug?” 

He demanded, inhaling deeply in order to take in the scent of fear that rose from the scientist. Flug seemed to be too petrified to give a response, his voice failing him completely. Black Hat’s hand slipped down from his chin to his throat, squeezing his neck in a vice grip. 

“Answer me!” 

Flug choked as the claws dug into his skin, panicked tears springing to his eyes as he feared his boss might crush his windpipe. 

“Y-you told me n-not to eat, s-sirr...” 

He blurted, his words fading into a pained rasp as the grip tightened. Black Hat responded by shaking him, causing his mind to go dizzy. 

“For how long!?” 

Flug squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears streak down his cheeks as he did so. 

“A w-week!” 

He said with as much strength as he could muster, starting to go light-headed from the lack of oxygen. Black Hat loosened his fingers just enough to allow Flug a second of respite, which prompted him to gasp for air, only to have his desperate heaving cut off by the talons clamping down again. 

“And what did you do?!” 

Flug floundered in Black Hat’s grasp like a fish out of water, but refused to allow himself to resist. 

“I ate!!” 

He shouted, at least to the best of his ability. Black Hat dropped him, causing him to roll onto the floor and rest a hand on his bruised throat, coughing and hacking as he tried to resume normal airflow to his lungs. 

“Why did you disobey me?” 

He snarled, looming over the injured scientist. 

“I n-need to eat t-to live, sir! I was p-passing out during my shifts!” 

Black Hat shoved him towards the toilet, until he was completely backed up against it. 

“You understood the terms of your punishment very clearly! In order to make up for lost time and money when you were slacking on that ray, you agreed to not consume any food for a week in order to cut expenses!”

Flug gave a breathy, tearless sob and shook his head vigorously. 

“P-please, sir! I don’t w-want to starve to death!” 

Black Hat responded by tearing the paper bag completely off of his head, eliciting a choked cry from the scientist. 

“You’re well aware of the financial issues the company is going through right now!  
We can’t afford to splurge on needless expenses!” 

He snagged a fistful of Flug’s mousy brown hair and yanked, silently admiring the full view of Flug’s agonized expression on his uncovered face.

“You lowly, selfish little worm! How utterly pathetic! Shouldn’t it be your prerogative to put the needs of the organization before your own? You disgust me.” 

He forced Flug to stoop over the toilet bowl, purposefully bashing his chin against the toilet seat. 

“Now, you’re going to give back the food you stole from me. Right this instant.” 

Flug whimpered and crossed his legs together, bracing both hands on either side of the bowl in order to steady himself. 

“I said now!” 

Black Hat demanded, tugging his hair violently and smashing his face into the toilet seat repeatedly. Blood began to trickle down his face and drip into the water, staining it red. Flug yelped as he felt tendrils slip under his shirt and wrap around his midsection, constricting him. 

“If you won’t comply, I can always use brute force, Flug.” 

Black Hat warned, and began squeezing his abdomen tightly with the writhing appendages. Black Hat pinpointed the pressure he applied to Flug’s stomach, crushing him until the compression became unbearable. Flug screamed, a miserable, terribly warbled sound, and retched over the toilet, gagging as nausea overwhelmed him. He threw his head forward and puked into the toilet, coughing weakly as he tried to expel all of the bile from his system. The shadowy coils gave another squeeze, and Flug could swear he could feel his internal organs bursting under the pressure. He dry heaved over the toilet, spittle mixed with blood dripping from his mouth. Only then did the tendrils recede, allowing his body to drop downwards and collide with the floor. He curled up slightly, wheezing in labored breaths to the best of his ability. 

“Absolutely repulsive... Even your breathing is obnoxious.” 

Black Hat growled, prodding Flug’s trembling form with his foot. Flug didn’t have the strength to react. He whined when Black Hat grabbed him by the hair again, his limp head dangling in Black Hat’s grasp, as he didn’t have the energy to even turn his head away. 

“There’s an easy way to fix that.” 

He murmured, and dunked Flug’s head into the toilet and held him underwater. Flug attempted to gasp, but only succeeded at inhaling water into his lungs. He struggled desperately against Black Hat’s grip, but the demon shifted a hand to his neck to hold him steady.

“You deserve to drown, right here, right now. It would be so simple to get rid of you, like the waste you are.”

Flug kicked and thrashed wildly, his limbs flailing about uselessly. He didn’t want to die, and he didn’t doubt that Black Hat was finally going to kill him. It was a horrible, undignified way to die, but he supposed it was better than continuing to suffer at Black Hat’s hand. He didn’t want the torture to continue any longer, so honestly, dying would be a gift. He allowed himself to fall completely still, praying that he would find peace after death. 

Flug found his hopes abated when he was yanked up by his hair and given a few seconds of respite. He wheezed air into his burning, deprived lungs, only to have his head forced back under. Flug forced his body to grow slack, even as his lungs felt as though they were about to burst due to the lack of oxygen. He closed his eyes and silently hoped that Black Hat would finish him off quickly, instead of prolonging to torture for days, months or years. 

Flug’s head was raised out of the toilet once again, and he coughed up a mouthful of blood tinged water all over himself. His head was aggressively smashed into the toilet seat, and he grunted in pain as even more blood began to drip from his mouth and nose. Flug’s mouth gaped open, and he managed a scratchy, warbled scream. Black Hat slammed the toilet lid down on top of his head, and bashed it repeatedly with his fists. 

“You are worthless! You are a waste of space and oxygen! You don’t deserve to live!” 

Black Hat snarled, before tossing him onto the floor beside the toilet. His head gave a slight crunch as it banged against the tile, a sure sign that his skull was cracking from the force. Flug hid his face behind his hands and gave a desolate howl, sobbing pathetically as blood, snot and drool flowed from his orifices. 

“Pl-please! No m-m-more!! I c-can’t take it!” 

Hot tears gushed from his eyes as he begged for mercy, barely even able to croak out his desperate pleas over his breathless, hysterical sobbing. His fingernails dug into his skin and he began to claw at his face, before pressing his palms against his mouth and screeching. 

Black Hat began to step towards him, his dress shoes clicking against the tile floor. Flug scooted all the way against the wall and began screaming loudly into his hands, before gagging and retching, then proceeding to puke bloodied vomit all over the floor. 

“G-gh! Pl-ple-please stop! I c-can’t d-do this anymore! Just f-fucking kill me, please!” 

Black Hat chuckled, then slowly reached towards him. Flug began shouting incomprehensibly and attempting to scramble away, legs kicking against the floor uselessly as he tried to escape Black Hat’s grasp. The demon hoisted him onto his feet by the hair, and looked him dead in the eyes. 

“Mark my words, I will kill you eventually. You will die an excruciating, unimaginably painful death at my hands one day. You deserve nothing less. But until then, I will work you until your body gives up and ceases to function, and your health falls apart. As long as you can still benefit the company, I will keep you alive to suffer another day.” 

He then dropped him back onto the floor, before turning to leave. He pried the door open and stepped out of the room, before locking it behind him, leaving Flug trapped in the bathroom. Flug pushed his knees into his chest and wailed, even more tears spilling from his eyes and dripping onto the floor. He hugged himself and began to rock his body back and forth slowly, trying to comfort himself a little bit after all of that pain. His entire body ached, and he couldn’t suppress his shivering and trembling. 

He closed his eyes and allowed his body to grow lax, exhaustion weighing down on him like an anvil. He settled into unconsciousness with ease, the blackness of sleep preferable to all of the pain and soreness.


End file.
